Amour
by YooraShin14
Summary: Luhan, seorang calon dokter yang menjalin sebuah hubungan dengan seorang direktur muda bernama Oh Sehun. Mereka saling mencintai. Dan saling percaya adalah kunci agar hubungan mereka terus terjalin. HUNHAN and CHANBAEKKAISOO! GS for uke! Rated M!


Terlihat beberapa mahasiswa dan mahasiswi keluar dari sebuah universitas yang cukup ternama bernama Seoul University. Ada dari mereka yang bergerombol dan berpasangan bersama teman mereka.

Cuaca tampak terik dan panas. Tentu saja, ini masih pukul duabelas siang dan ada beberapa jam mata kuliah selesai pada jam itu.

Terlihat 5 orang mahasiswi keluar dari halaman kampus dan melambaikan tangan pada salah satu dari mereka untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan. "Luhan, kami pergi dulu ya!" Sebuah senyuman manis terukir pada wajah manis seorang perempuan berambut panjang yang baru saja ditinggal teman-temannya untuk pulang. "Nde. Hati-hati dijalan."

Wanita itu berjalan perlahan menuju keluar gerbang. Luhan masih menunggu jemputan yang akan mengantarnya pulang dari sini. Kepalanya terus mengedar mencari sosok yang sedang ia cari. Dan hasilnya nihil. Seseorang itu belum datang dan membuatnya harus menunggu lebih lama lagi. ia mencari sebuah kursi panjang dan hendak duduk di antara dua orang mahasiswi yang duduk mengobrol dengan temannya.

'Tiin tiinnn'

Baru saja akan duduk dikursi itu, seseorang yang sedang ia tunggu datang dengan mengendarai sebuah mobil jenis Audi RS7. Tanpa membuka pintu ataupun jendela. Luhan sudah tau sosok itu dan segera berjalan cepat menuju ke sebuah mobil berwarna hitam itu. Ia masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk disamping si pengemudi.

Mobil itu segera melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Didalam mobil, Luhan merapikan roknya yang sedikit berantakan dan menutupinya dengan tasnya. Ia memilih untuk diam dan fokus pada jalan dan mengabaikan seorang pria yang sejak tadi meliriknya dari samping.

Pria tampan berambut hitam dengan tatanan model rambut yang memperlihatkan dahi mulusnya itu sesekali menoleh kearah Luhan. Tapi Luhan sama sekali tidak meresponnya. Ia memilih diam sambil sesekali bersenandung.

"Apa kau marah? aku tidak terlambatkan?"

Sehun, pria itu akhirnya membuka suara dan membuatnya si wanita menoleh kearahnya. Luhan memandang Sehun datar dan akhirnya memalingkan kepalanya lagi kedepan. "Aku tidak marah."

Sehun pun sedikit lega dengan jawaban wanita- _nya_ ini. Wanitanya? Ya, Luhan adalah kekasihnya. Perempuan berusia 22 tahun itu sudah menjadi kekasihnya sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. mereka saling mengenal sejak Luhan masih duduk dibangku SMA.

Sehun akui dulu saat mendekati Luhan bukanlah sesuatu yang gampang. Wanita itu sangat keras kepala dan sangat pendiam. Ia jarang sekali terlihat tertawa dan mungkin hanya mengeluarkan tawa kecilnya saat bersama orang-orang tertentu.

Saat marahpun ia akan memasang wajah datar dan sangat sulit ditebak apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Sehun selalu mengalah jika Luhan sudah diam dan tak mau bicara dengannya selama berminggu-minggu. Luhan bisa mengabaikannya selama itu, tapi Sehun tidak bisa, ia yang akan berlutut pada Luhan dan meminta maaf pada Luhan lebih dulu walaupun Luhanlah yang salah.

Walau terlihat judes, Luhan adalah wanita yang baik. Ia menyalurkan kasih sayangnya bukan dengan ucapan saja, tetapi dengan tindakan. Dia tidak terlalu mengumbar kebaikannya didepan orang-orang, tetapi cenderung diam-diam bahkan tanpa sepengetahuan orang itu.

Itulah mengapa Sehun sangat ingin memperjuangkan Luhan dan berjanji akan membahagiakan wanita itu.

Mobil Sehun berhenti disebuah bangunan apartemen yang tinggi. Mobilnya juga sudah berjejer rapi diantara mobil-mobil lain yang sedang terparkir.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama Luhan dan Sehun keluar dari mobil secara bersamaan. Luhan yang melihat Sehun ikut keluarpun mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Ia pun mendekati kekasihnya itu dan berdiri didepan Sehun "Kau tak kembali kekantormu?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis dan mengusak rambut Luhan pelan. Ia tak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, malahan ia langsung menarik bahu Luhan dan menarik tubuh itu masuk kedalam apartemen. Luhan yang mendapat perlakuan itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan menuruti apa yang Sehun inginkan.

Sesampainya diapartemen Luhan, mereka pun masuk dan Luhan langsung melepas tangan Sehun yang sejak tadi melingkar diatas bahunya. Ia pun menyalakan lampu dan melepas sepatunya. Apartemen luas dan bersih ini adalah milik Luhan. Ia tinggal sendiri disini. Ia tidak tinggal bersama ibu dan ayahnya. Ayah Luhan sudah meninggal dunia, sedangkan ibu Luhan, pergi entah kemana meninggalkan Luhan sendirian. Sungguh malang nasib Luhan.

Dulunya ayah Luhan adalah seorang dokter dan ibunya hanya ibu rumah tangga biasa. Ayah Luhan meninggal karena kecelakaan. Setelah meninggal, seluruh kekayaan ayah Luhan jatuh padanya dan tak menyisakan sedikitpun untuk ibu Luhan dan membuat ibu Luhan memilih pergi dan mencari pria lain yang memiliki harta berlimpah.

Memang, ibu Luhan terdengar licik, tapi Luhan tak pernah membenci sosok wanita itu. Luhan selalu berharap ibunya akan pulang menemuinya. Berkumpul bersama dan hidup bersama lagi. Dan selama lima belas tahun ibu Luhan tetap tak kembali dan menyisakan Luhan sendiri di Korea.

Seluruh harta Tuan Xi(ayah Luhan) masih berada ditangannya dan berusaha Luhan hemat walau uang itu masih terhitung banyak. Bahkan cukup untuk Luhan hidup dengan berhura-hura. Tapi Luhan bukan wanita bodoh, ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan uang itu dan menyimpannya untuk berjaga-jaga.

Uang itu juga untuk biaya keperluan kuliah, dan sangat beruntung Luhan mendapatkan beasiswa di Jurusan kedokteran. Dan itu membuatnya cukup senang. Tentu saja. untung saja ia dikarunia otak yang cerdas seperti ayahnya.

"Luhan?"

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya mendapati Sehun yang sedang duduk di kursi yang terletak diruang tengah. Pria itu melepas jas dan juga melepaskan dua kancing atas kemejanya. Mungkin kalian berpikir Sehun mesum atau Sehun akan melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya untuk Luhan, tapi Sehun bukanlah pria seperti itu. itu ia lakukan karena ia sedang kepanasan saja.

"Kau masih menyimpan kaos ku kan?"

Luhan mengangguk cepat, iapun berlari pelan kearah almari yang terletak di kamarnya dan mengambil sesuatu yang ada disana. Setelah menemukan sebuah kaos abu-abu polos dan sebuah celana pendek pria milik Sehun.

Ia duduk disamping Sehun dan memberikan sepasang pakaian itu pada kekasihnya. "Aku hanya butuh kaos sayang." Sehun tersenyum gemas pada kekasihnya ini, Luhan hanya dapat tersenyum malu dan segera pergi meninggalkan Sehun untuk berganti baju disana.

Luhan akhirnya pergi kedapur dan membuka kulkas, dan terkejut saat mengetahui tidak ada apapun dikulkas. Ia pun mengambil telfon rumah disamping meja dan berjalan lagi kearah kulkas. Tangan mungilnya menunjuk kesebuah kertas tulisan di pintu kulkas yang bertuliskan nomor telfon sebuah restoran _tteokboki_.

Setelah menemukan nomornya, ia segera mengetik nomor dan menempelkan telfon itu ditelinganya. Tidak perlu menunggu lama, akhirnya nomor yang Luhan hubungi tersambung dan terdengar suara seorang wanita di telfon itu. "Aku pesan tteokboki pedas 2 porsi. Tolong diantar di alamat…"

Sehun sudah selesai mengganti pakaiannya. Iapun memilih untuk mencari Luhan, dan ia menemukan Luhan tengah menghubungi seseorang lewat telefon. Ia segera menghampiri wanita itu dan berdiri disamping wanita itu. Sang wanita yang melihat pria-nya berada disampingnya secara tiba-tiba, hanya tersenyum tipis dan segera menutup telfon. "Ya.. Tolong antarkan cepat ya?"

Luhan pun meletakkan telfon itu dimeja dan beralih pada Sehun yang masih berdiri didepan kulkas. Iapun menatap heran Sehun dan mendekatinya. Mata rusa itu menangkap mata elang Sehun yang sedang melamun melihat sebuah foto yang berada di pintu kulkas. Luhan tersenyum tipis.

Luhan ikut melihat sebuah obyek yang sedang menjadi tontonan Sehun. "Kenapa foto ini terpotong?" Luhan terperangah mendengar suara Sehun, ia pun menatap mata Sehun yang sekarang tengah menatapnya. "ini bukan terpotong. Ini tersobek." Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, ia kembali melihat foto itu.

Foto yang memperlihatkan seorang anak perempuan berusia 5 tahun tengah digendong seorang pria. Dan itu adalah ayahnya. Dan anak itu adalah Luhan saat kecil. "ada foto ibuku disini. Tapi ada seseorang menyobeknya."

"Siapa?"

"Entah."

Sehun terdiam sesaat. Dan akhirnya ia memilih untuk mengakhiri percakapan ini. Ia tidak mau Luhan kembali mengingat masa lalunya yang suram. "Baiklah. Ayo kita tunggu makanannya sambil menonton TV." Sehun merangkul tubuh Luhan dalam rengkuhannya. Dan mereka mulai berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

"Maafkan aku."

"Untuk apa?"

.

.

.

Yoora Shin

Proudly Present

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _-Amour-_

.

.

.

Oh Sehun & Luhan

Rating T+

Hurt?maybe

Saya hanya meminjam nama cast dan sepenuhnya cast milik Tuhan, orangtua, dan fans :D

WARNING!

TIDAK SESUAI EYD DAN TYPO BERTEBARAN

.

.

.

.

No plagiat!

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan!"

Seorang wanita bertubuh mungil tengah berlari menuju kesebuah kursi yang sedang diduduki oleh seorang wanita yang tak lain lagi adalah sahabatnya. Wanita itu, yang sedang duduk dikursi tak menyadari seseorang yang memanggil dan berlari kearahnya. Karena ia sedang mendengarkan musik melalui earphone nya.

Dan sebuah buku juga berada ditangannya. Wanita itu membaca sambil mendengarkan music.

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini?"

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum cerah mendapati Baekhyun sahabatnya tengah berdiri didepannya. Iapun menutup buku itu dan tak lupa juga sebuah pembatas buku ia selipkan disana. Ia juga melepas earphone nya dan menggeser tubuhnya agar Baekhyun dapat duduk disampingnya.

Baekhyun yang mendapati perlakuan hangat sahabatnya pun segera menduduki tempat yang kosong itu dan memasang sebuah senyum bodoh. "Ada apa Baek?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya merindukanmu!" Luhan tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan sahabatnya ini. Ia pun mengambil sebuah tas yang berada dibawah kakinya. Ia mulai mengeluarkan sesuatu dan mengambil sebuah ikat rambut berwarna merah didalam tasnya.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu segera mendorong tangan Luhan, "Mwoya? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Luhan mendorong balik tangan Baekhyun dan mengambil ikat rambut itu yang jatuh di samping kakinya. "Aku ingin mengembalikkannya." Luhan menyodorkan ikat rambut itu pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertawa pelan, "Ayolah Luhan, bersikaplah wajar sebagai sahabat. Ambil saja benda itu. aku punya banyak dirumah." Luhan masih berada pada pendiriannya, ia masih menyodorkan benda itu pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas kesal. ia pun mengambil benda murahan itu dari tangan Luhan.

"Sudahkan? Tolong jangan seperti ini lagi. ini yang terakhir. Jangan kembalikan apapun yang aku berikan padamu. Sungguh aku sangat ikhlas. Kau boleh mengambil apapun dariku termasuk koleksi ikat rambutku. Ambil sesuka hatimu tanpa meminta izin dulu padaku."

"Bagaimana jika aku mengambil Chanyeol? Apa kau akan ikhlas?"

Baekhyun melotot mendengar ucapan Luhan. Ia pun memukul lengan Luhan dan membuat Luhan tertawa terbahak-bahak. "kecuali yang itu."

"Lu.."

Luhan menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang sekarang terlihat serius, "ada apa?"

"Akhir-akhir ini Kai selalu menggangguku. Dia terus mengatakan anak jurusan kedokteran sangat cuek dan tidak memperhatikan kekasihnya. Itu aneh kan?" Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kenapa Kai mengatakan itu?"

"Kau tau kan, dia punya pacar seorang calon dokter sepertimu. Dia bilang mahasiswi jurusan kedokteran sikapnya seperti itu, sama seperti kekasihnya." Baekhyun menandang kerikil yang ada di tanah, ia memilih diam dan mengabaikan Luhan yang hanya diam.

Luhan terlihat tampak memikirkan sesuatu dari perkataan Baekhyun. Entah mengapa, ia merasa tersinggung tentang hal itu. Dan ia juga juga memiliki kekasih sama seperti Kyungsoo. Ia jadi mengkhawatirkan Sehun. Apa Sehun juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti Kai?

"Dia hanya bercanda Lu. Aku tau anak jurusan kedokteran sangat sibuk dan banyak sekali menjalani praktek. Aku tau aku bodoh mengatakan ini."

Baekhyun merutuki mulutnya yang tidak bisa diam ini. Ia menelan ludahnya, ia merasa bersalah sekarang. Apa ia membuat Luhan sedih dan tersinggung? Lihatlah, sekarang Luhan hanya melamun menatap kedepan tanpa melihatnya. "Apa kau marah?"

Luhan langsung tersadar dan tersenyum tipis. "Ahh tidak. aku tidak marah sama sekali. Aku tau Kai selalu seperti itu." Baekhyun tersenyum lega. "Baiklah kuharap memang seper.."

"Aku pergi dulu ya."

Dan tanpa diduga, Luhan langsung pergi begitu saja memotong pembicaraannya. Baekhyun jadi seperti orang bodoh sekarang. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya melihat Luhan yang pergi meninggalkannya. "Apa dia benar-benar marah?"

Baekhyun menggidikkan bahunya.

Luhan berjalan kesebuah café yang berada tak jauh dari kampusnya. Ia masuk dan segera memesan coffee kesukaannya. Setelah memesan dan membayar, ia duduk dan menunggu pesanannya datang. Sembari menunggu, ia mengeluarkan ponsel nya dan mengetik sebuah kontak disana.

'Sehunie'

Ia ingin menelfon Sehun. ia jadi kepikiran dengan perkataan Baekhyun. Apa sekarang ia jadi cuek? Dan seperti perkataan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, kekasih Kai sekarang jadi mengabaikannya. Ia takut jika Sehun juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti Kai.

Apa sekarang ia juga mengabaikan Sehun? Apa Sehun juga merasa terabaikan? Ahh, Luhan harus menghubungi Sehun sekarang.

Ia menekan tombol 'call' dan ia menempelkan ponsel itu pada telinganya. Setelah 1 menit, tidak terdengar suara Sehun disana. _Apa ia sibuk?_ Ponsel itupun Luhan letakkan kembali dimeja. Entahlah, perasaannya kalang kabut sekarang. Banyak hal yang akhir-akhir ini terlalu ia pikirkan dan lumayan mengganggunya. Entah itu tentang kuliah ataupun Sehun.

Tiba-tiba mata Luhan menangkap sebuah obyek yang tidak mengenakkan hati. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia menutup matanya menahan sesuatu yang sesak didadanya.

Sesuatu yang membuat hatinya benar-benar sakit. Ia melihat Sehun tengah berjalan beriringan bersama seorang wanita, masuk kedalam café tempatnya duduk sekarang. Ia melihat Sehun dan wanita itu tengah memesan coffee dan setelah itu duduk dikursi yang terletak lumayan jauh darinya. Luhan memang memilih tempat duduk paling ujung di café itu

Masih terlihat jelas Sehun tengah duduk berhadapan dengan wanita itu dengan tubuh Sehun yang membelakangi Luhan. Ia bisa melihat wajah wanita itu. Ia akan mengingatnya.

Mereka terlihat akrab dan sesekali tertawa. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, Luhan terlihat muak. Sehun mengabaikan telfon darinya karena ia sekarang sedang bersama seorang wanita? Sungguh Luhan ingin datang dihadapan Sehun dan menendang wajah tampan Sehun yang sekarang terlihat menyebalkan untuknya.

Iapun memilih pergi dari café dan mengabaikan seorang pelayan yang sedang berjalan mengantar coffee nya. Pelayan itu hanya memanggilnya sekali dan memilih diam tak mengejar Luhan. Toh, Luhan juga sudah membayar. Jadi ia tidak merasa rugi.

.

.

Berkutat dengan laptop adalah kesibukan Luhan. Menyelesaikan berbagai tugas dari dosen adalah makanan sehari-harinya. Dirinya sekarang sedang berada dibalkon apartemennya. Sesekali ia menyeruput kopi yang ia buat tadi.

Kacamata baca yang Luhan pakai juga sesekali ia benarkan karena melorot dari hidungnya. Ia mengucek matanya pelan yang terasa perih dan berair. Ia sudah mengerjakan tugas terlalu lama. Luhan memang selalu menargetkan untuk dapat menyelesaikan tugas dengan cepat dan tidak memperdulikan pengumpulan tugas yang masih sangat lama. Ia bukan tipe wanita yang suka mengulur-ulur waktu. Dia adalah wanita yang rajin.

Setelah mematikan laptop, iapun menutupnya dan membereskan beberapa buku dan cangkir kopi yang berada dimeja. Sekarang sudah pukul 6 sore. Langit sudah terlihat mulai gelap. Setelah menumpuk laptop dan buku menjadi satu, ia pun menaruh satu cangkir kosong itu berada dipaling atas tumpukannya. Ia membawa seluruh barangnya masuk dan menutup pintu menggunakan kakinya tanpa mengunci karena tangannya penuh dengan barang.

Buku-buku dan laptop itu ia taruh dimeja dan mengembalikan cangkirnya di dapur. Ia berjalan ke kamar dan tidur terlentang dikasur empuknya. Ia melirik ke ponselnya yang sejak tadi tak ada orang yang menghubunginya. Bahkan Sehun sekalipun.

Luhan tentu tak lupa dengan kejadian tadi siang. Saat ia bertemu Sehun yang sedang minum coffee dengan seorang wanita, yang tentu saja Luhan sama sekali tidak kenal. Ia jadi teringat kata-kata Baekhyun tadi pagi. _'Pacar Kai mengabaikannya dan membuat Kai frustasi.'_

 _Apakah Sehun juga merasa jika selama ini aku abaikan?_

Pikiran Luhan saat ini benar-benar tidak tenang. Ia terus memikirkan kesalahan'nya'. Apa yang membuat Sehun marah padanya? Apa dia jelek sekarang? Apa ia sibuk dan mengabaikan Sehun? Atau Sehun yang selingkuh dibelakangnya?

Luhan meggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak ingin ambil pusing, mungkin mereka hanya rekan kerja. Ia berusaha untuk berpikir positif. Sehun tidak pernah mengecewakannya selama ini. Ia selalu baik padanya selama ini. Dan Luhan akan selalu percaya pada Sehun.

Mungkin menutup mata sejenak untuk mengembalikan staminanya adalah hal yang akan Luhan lakukan sekarang. Ia ingin istirahat sebentar, tetapi, ia harus menunda istirahatnya itu karena terdengar suara dering telefon berbunyi di ponselnya. Ia pun membuka matanya dan mengambil ponsel dinakas.

Terlihat sebuah panggilan dari Sehun disana. Luhan sedikit terkejut. Tetapi ia bisa sedikit lega dan senang karena akhirnya Sehun menghubunginya. Iapun mengangkat telfon itu.

" _Sayang?"_

"Ya Sehunie?"

" _Sedang apa sekarang?"_

Luhan tersenyum senang, hatinya berbunga-bunga sekarang. "Aku sedang tiduran. Kau?"

" _Aku sedang mengerjakan proyek dikantor. Sangat melelahkan."_

Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi tengkurap, ia juga memindahkan ponselnya yang tadinya disebelah kiri, menjadi sebelah kanan. "Sudah ku katakan padamu untuk jangan lelah kan Sehunie? Kau harus istirahat dan jangan lupa minum vitamin mu."

Terdengar suara tawa di seberang sana. Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kenapa kau tertawa?"

" _Ani, hanya saja kau terlihat manis saat sedang cerewet seperti ini."_

"Memangnya kau bisa melihatku? Kenapa bisa mengatakan aku manis?"

" _Aku bisa melihatmu sayang. Lewat suaramu."_

Luhan tertawa remeh, "Gombalanmu benar-benar buruk."

" _Maafkan aku sayang. Aku memang tidak pandai menggombal, buktinya aku bukanlah seseorang yang memiliki banyak wanita. Hanya kaulah wanitaku."_

'DEG'

Luhan terdiam sesaat. Entah mengapa ucapan Sehun benar-benar membuat Luhan merasa aneh. Tapi ia berusaha menepis itu dan berusaha untuk baik-baik saja.

"Ya. Aku percaya pada Sehunie."

" _Oh iya aku lupa sayang, besok aku akan menjemputmu jam 7. Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan eomma dan appa."_

"Mwo? Kau?! Kenapa mendadak?" Luhan langsung bangkit dari tempatnya. Ia mengusak rambutnya kasar.

" _Ini kejutan sayang. Kau harus siap besok. Oke? Aku tutup nde.. saranghae"_

'Piipp'

"Mwo!? Yak Oh Sehun kenapa ditutup!? Aishh!"

Ponsel itu Luhan letakkan lagi di nakas dan segera ia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajah dan gosok gigi. Disebuah cermin besar yang berada di kamarmandi, Luhan bercermin sebentar memandang wajahnya. Wajahnya agak sedikit berantakan karena memang ia jarang pergi untuk perawatan.

Ia mengelus pelan wajahnya, dengan wajah yang ditekuk dan membuat penampilan imutnya jadi sedikit hilang, ia mengacak rambutnya lagi. "Aku harus ke salon besok."

Luhan terdiam sesaat, ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

 _Jika Sehun mengajakku bertemu orangtuanya, itu berarti dia serius padaku. Lalu, wanita tadi? Mungkin hanya temannya saja. Tentu saja bukan selingkuhannya. Iya kan?_

Bisa kalian bayangkan sekarang wajah Luhan yang berseri-seri, ia juga sedang dalam mood yang baik saat ini. Ia tertawa pelan dan tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri dicermin.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Sehunie?"

"apa aku akan menikah?"

.

.

Dirumah keluarga Oh yang serba mewah ini. Sehun menyiapkan beberapa keperluan nanti malam. Ya, ia akan mengajak Luhan untuk makan dirumahnya. Orangtuanya sekarang sedang terbang untuk ke Korea dan datang kerumah mereka.

Sebenarnya ini bukan rumah Sehun, ini rumah kedua orangtua Sehun, walau kadang ia masih sering menginap disini, tapi Sehun sendiri juga sudah memiliki tempat tinggal sendiri. Sebuah apartemen.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Dan orangtua Sehun sedang dalam perjalanan dari bandara untuk pulang kerumah mereka. Tidak banyak yang disiapkan Sehun, ia hanya menyuruh para maid untuk memasak masakan yang enak. Itu saja.

Sehun melihat beberapa maid yang masih mempersiapkan makan malam spesialnya. Ia tersenyum senang dan memilih untuk pergi mempersiapkan diri.

Luhan menatap wajahnya dicermin. Sesekali ia memutar tubuhnya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. Ia mengusak rambutnya(lagi). ia pun menghempaskan tubuhnya dikasur. Tepat disamping sahabatnya Baekhyun yang membantunya mempersiapkan diri.

Baekhyun yang melihat Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya itu langsung menyenggol tubuh itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau sudah cantik. Kenapa cemberut sepert itu?"

Luhan meremas gaun yang ia pakai. Gaun berwarna putih dengan panjang selutut dan tidak terlalu mengumbar tubuhnya. Sangat cocok untuknya saat ini. Tapi tetap saja Luhan masih sedikit ragu saat memakainya.

"Apa aku pantas?"

Baekhyun pun bangkit dari duduknya. ia berkacak pinggang didepan Luhan, "Aku sangat tau tentang fashion. Jadi jangan ragukan aku." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ani, aku tidak meragukanmu. Aku hanya meragukan diriku sendiri."

"Kau bisa, Lu. Kau bisa! jangan ragu. Kau sudah cantik, dan sudah perawatan tentunya."

Baekhyun berusaha memberikan semangat pada sahabatnya itu. ia menggenggam tangan Luhan dan meremasnya. Menyalurkan kekuatan untuk sahabatnya itu. "Gomawo Baek."

"Sampai jumpa Lu!"

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya pada sebuah mobil hitam yang melintas didepannya. Mobil itu membawa Luhan pergi. Ya, itu adalah mobil Sehun yang datang menjemputnya.

Setelah mobil itu pergi jauh, Baekhyun pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan keparkiran dimana mobilnya terparkir. "andai Chanyeol romantis seperti itu."

Luhan sekarang berada dimobil Sehun. ia masih diam dan tak berbicara apa-apa setelah kepergiannya dari apartemennya. Ia berusaha untuk mengatur nafas dan mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"Kau terlihat gugup. Santai saja."

Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun, pria itu tersenyum tipis kearahnya. "Ya, aku akan berusaha."

Disebuah rumah mewah yang baru kali ini Luhan kunjungi, ia hanya terdiam memandang rumah itu. Ia melirik sebentar Sehun yang berjalan kearahnya. Ia menggandeng tangan Luhan dan berjalan masuk ke rumah itu.

"Santai saja oke?"

Luhan mengangguk patuh, ia berusaha mengontrol detak jantungnya. ia masih berjalan mengikuti Sehun yang berjalan disampingnya. Dan sampailah ia berada didepan sebuah meja makan lengkap dengan makanan yang tersaji disana.

Dan tak lupa juga ada dua orang wanita dan pria paruh baya duduk bersebelahan disana. Dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat mengerikan itu, kedua orang Sehun itu terlihat menakutkan dimata Luhan. Tapi ia berusaha tenang dan memasang wajah manisnya.

Sehun dan Luhan pun duduk didepan kedua orangtua Sehun. tuan Oh dan Nyonya Oh. "Appa Eomma perkenalkan ini Luhan, kekasihku."

"Annyeong Nyoya dan Tuan Oh. Namaku Luhan."

Luhan menatap kedua pasang mata didepannya bergantian. Ekspresi mereka masih tetap sama, dingin. Luhan jadi semakin gugup dan hanya tersenyum kikuk. Sehun yang melihat situasi ini langsung berusaha mencairkannya.

"Eomma, dia .."

"Dari keluarga apa kau berasal?"

'DEG'

Luhan menatap Nyonya Oh terkejut, Sehun pun juga, ia sangat sensitive jika ditanyai tentang keluarganya. Tapi, tentu saja ia harus menjawab pertanyaan Nyonya Oh karena ia tak ingin mengecewakan wanita didepannya.

"Appaku dulu adalah seorang dokter, tapi beliau sudah meninggal. Dan ibuku.. dia pergi." Luhan menghentikan perkataannya. Ia terlihat resah dan bingung. Kenapa kedua orangtua Sehun terlihat seperti mengintimidasinya dan terlalu mengerikan bagi Luhan.

Mereka terlihat seperti tidak menyukai Luhan. Mungkin hanya Nonya Oh saja yang terlalu menyeramkan dimata Luhan. Tuan Oh hanya diam tak berbicara apapun. Ia seperti tidak peduli dengan apa yang Nyonya Oh katakan.

"Apa kau kuliah?"

"Ya."

"Dimana?"

"Seoul University"

"Jurusan?"

"Kedokteran."

Nyonya Oh menganggukkan kepalanya, ia pun merapikan baju yang ia pakai dan sedikit menepuk pahanya. "Calon dokter? Tetapi dengan latar belakang keluarga yang meragukan. Ayahmu dokter dan sudah meninggal. Dan ibumu? Pergi? Aku ragu dengan caramu masuk kesana"

Sehun menatap ibunya tak percaya, ia pun hendak protes dengan ibunya, tapi dengan cepat Luhan menghentikan aksi Sehun. "Aku masuk dengan beasiswa karena prestasiku." Ucap Luhan dengan lantang.

"Ditolak."

Luhan dan Sehun serentak membulatkan matanya. Ia tidak tau apa maksud yang dikatakan Nyonya Oh. Luhan mulai mengeluarkan kringat dingin. Ia terus ketakutan dan merasa ingin pulang. Luhan ingin mati sekarang. "Apa maksud eomma?"

Nyonya Oh tersenyum tipis, iapun melirik suaminya yang duduk santai dikursi. Tuan Oh yang merasa ditarik untuk masuk ke pembicaraan itupun langsung menegakkan tubuhnya, "Kami tidak bisa menerimamu sebagai kekasih Sehun. Demi kebaikan anak kami. Maaf Luhan-ssi."

Luhan mulai merasa jantungnya akan copot. Ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya , "Kenapa aku tidak diterima? Apa kami harus berpisah?" Sehun yang mendengar itu langsung menggebrak mejanya, ia berdiri dari kursinya dan menarik tangan Luhan dan membuat Luhan ikut berdiri.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kalian bicarakan! Kalian benar-benar keterlaluan! Aku tidak akan berpisah dengan Luhan!." Luhan melihat bagaimana Sehun yang sedang marah sekarang. Ia tak pernah melihat Sehun marah seperti ini. Ia tau Sehun kecewa pada kedua orangtuanya. Tapi, ia paham ia tidak pantas untuk keluarga ini.

Luhan pun memilih untuk melepas perlahan tangan Sehun yang menggenggam tangannya. "Tidak apa Sehun." sedangkan Sehun menatap Luhan tak percaya, "Kau akan tetap bersamaku Luhan!"

"HENTIKAN!"

Luhan dan Sehun sontak mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada suara wanita yang sedang duduk dihadapan mereka. Nyonya Oh bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Luhan dan Sehun. "Kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan kan Luhan? Pergilah."

Sehun menggeram marah mendengar penuturan ibunya, ia langsung mendorong tubuh Luhan untuk berada dibelakang tubuhnya. Dan Luhan hanya menurut dan menggigit bibirnya ketakutan dibelakang punggung pria didepannya.

"Apa maksudmu Nyonya Oh!" Sehun menatap marah pada sepasang mata indah didepannya. Ia masih dalam keadaan emosi dimana ibunya yang sangat keterlaluan pada kekasihnya bahkan mengusir kekasihnya untuk pergi dari rumah.

"Aku akan memperkanalkanmu pada seseorang Sehun-ahh.."

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya, sama seperti Sehun yang terlihat penasaran dengan apa yang nyonya Oh katakan. Luhan masih dalam posisinya, berdiri dibelakang Sehun.

'Tapp.. tap.. tap..'

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi sebuah sepatu wanita yang berjalan dari ujung lorong. Sehun dan Luhan melirik ke lorong itu dan menunggu siapa yang datang di tengah-tengah acara makan malam mereka. dan akhirnya sosok wanita berambut coklat itu muncul dari balik tembok dan menampilkan tubuh dan wajah yang sangat familiar untuk Luhan.

Sehun menatap tak percaya. Ia mulai menebak-nebak apa yang dilakukan gadis ini datang kemari. "Eomma.." Wanita itu berdiri disamping Nyonya Oh . Nyony Oh yang melihat kehadiran wanita didepannya langsung merentangkan tangannya dan memeluknya. Nyonya Oh terlihat senang melihat kedatangan wanita itu dan membuat Luhan sedih. Ya, katakan bahwa Luhan cemburu, ia sedih ketika melihat Nyonya Oh bisa sesenang itu dan menyambut bahagia wanita lain seumurannya. Tidak dengannya.

"Sehun-ahh, kau mengenalnya kan? Dia Yeri. Eomma ingin kalian bisa lebih dari sekedar teman."

'DEG'

Hati Luhan benar-benar mencelos mendengar penuturan Nyonya Oh. Ia sudah menebak-nebak apakah tujuan wanita itu datang kemari. Dan ternyata tebakannya benar. Mereka akan dijodohkan dan terpaksa membuatnya harus mundur karena memang ia tidak pantas bersanding dengan Sehun.

"KU MOHON TUTUP MULUT EOMMA DAN JANGAN MENGADA-ADA!"

"OH SEHUN JANGAN MEMBENTAK IBUMU!"

Dan Luhan mulai sadar dengan posisinya. Ia melepas cengkraman tangannya pada kemeja Sehun dan sedikit demi sedikit memundurkan langkahnya. Tatapannya kosong dan entah ia tak tahu akan melakukan apa. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya kata 'pergi.. pergi sejauh mungkin'

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Pls jangan bunuh gw! Ku datangnya kelamaan. Hiatus kelamaan.

Dan tadi ku sempet hapus ff ini karena ternyata judulnya typo. -_- parah bgt kan. Untung tadi ada yang ingatin. Btw makasih yang tadi uda ingatin. Aku lupa siapa tadi :D makasih bgt loh. Kalo bisa kamu komen lagi deh :)

Trus alasan kedua karena pengen ganti summary.. bhak. Lngsng aja deh hapus lg trus posting ulang. Hahaha bingung klo edit-editan. Masih baru di dunia ffn.

Jadi, tolong review yg bnyk ya! Makasih !


End file.
